Miri And Shep
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: A FemShep X Miranda fic.
1. Chapter 1

Shepard paced in her cabin, hands held tense behind her back. After 'meeting' with Miranda in the engine room, her XO had – eventually – advised her to go and prepare. So, reluctantly, here she was, feeling the familiar weight of her armor and weapons once again.

The cabin door opened with a slight hiss and Miranda stepped in, ready to fight the Collectors as well. She walked over to the commander and put a hand on her chest, stopping the impatient pacing.

"Don't worry, commander, we'll come out of this alive." Miranda assured. Shepard leaned forward and kissed her.

"I know, we just have to be careful and quick." she replied, wrapping Miranda into a tight embrace.

"Yes," Miranda whispered, letting her hair fall back.

"Commander, hitting the relay in five minutes." Joker interrupted over the comm.

"Goddamn it, Joker." the commander hissed, letting go of Miranda.

"It's alright, Shepard. See you on the other side." the woman said with a wink, as she walked out. Shepard sighed; she knew every one of her team's lives were at risk, but she planned to live, to have them all live as well. Miranda meant it all to her right now, after everything she had done for Shepard and what they talked about, no matter what she knew she couldn't let her friends, family or lover down.

With a heavy sigh, Shepard left her cabin, ready to face her enemies, head on.

-x-x-x-

Shepard pushed herself up and shook her head, running over to the side of the platform, to make sure Miranda was alive.

"She has to be alright." Shepard thought, looking down. "If she isn't...oh god, what would I do?"

Shepard smiled when she saw Miranda alive and she helped her up, then ran over to Tali; her friend was alive as well. Shepard pushed the debris off her and helped her up.

"Do you copy? Commander? Come on, Shepard, don't leave me hanging. Do you copy?" Joker asked through the comm.

"I'm here Joker. Did the ground team make it?" she replied, starting to walk.

"All survivors on board, we're just waiting for you." he told her and she ran with Miranda and Tali in front of her. She fired two shots from her pistol at incoming seekers and Collectors.

"Human, you've changed nothing. Your species has the attention of those infinitely your greater. That which you know as Reapers are your salvation through destruction." Harbinger told them. Shepard's pace sped up with each word echoing in her head.

"Finally" she thought, as the Normandy came into view. The airlock slid open, and she registered a fleeting sense of surprise at the sight of Joker providing covering fire. She ignored the protests from her legs and summoned one final burst of speed, leaping even as the platforms fell away from under her. For the briefest eternity, the world seemed to stop around her, as she simply waited; then with a sudden rush her arms slammed into metal. In that moment she realized she wouldn't be able to hold on: mentally she prepared herself for the inevitable falling sensation. Then a slender hand reached out and grasped her own, and Shepard looked up as the woman who was her world pulled her back into it.

"Detonation in ten, nine, eight-" EDI reported as they reached the cockpit and Joker limped into his seat.

"Yeah, got the gist of it, EDI. Hang on." he snapped. The ship flew out and away from the base; they'd be back in familiar space soon.

-x-x-x-

The commander walked into her cabin, stripping off her armor and throwing it aside. She sat on the couch and closed her eyes. She was alive, thank god. She heard the door open and opened her brown eyes.

"Miranda," she greeted.

"Shepard," the woman replied. "How are you?"

"Tired, beaten, glad." she admitted. "You know, I didn't think you'd quit Cerberus when I blew the base."

"I should have done it sooner." Miranda said. "Now, if you want to pick up from before, I won't argue." she added.

"Oh, straight to the point, hm? I like women like that." Shepard purred, pushing her body up to a standing position. Miranda unzipped her uniform as Shepard pulled her under-armor mesh off.

They laid on the bed and pressed their bodies together, Shepard kissing up her XO's neck. Miranda let out a small moan as Shepard put one hand on her hip and the other on her ass.

"Commander," Miranda managed.

"Nope, you call me Vanessa now." Shepard ordered, licking along Miranda's collarbone.

"Of course, commander, seems like fair game-oh god!" Miranda gasped, eyes snapping open. Vanessa thrust her hips against Miranda's.

"Glad you like it." Vanessa mumbled.

"Yes, and I do have my own tricks." Miranda said, a slight giggle in her voice.

"Oh?" Vanessa asked, moving her head to look at Miranda's blue/gray eyes.

"But of course." Miranda continued, turning the tables for her to be on top. She ground her hips against Vanessa's, put her hands on Vanessa's ass then licked her breasts.

"You do, goddamn, Miri." Vanessa groaned. Miranda smirked as they continued.

"Miri," Vanessa said. "Would you like to stay in my cabin for a while? I wouldn't mind."

"That sounds… nice." Miranda agreed.

"Alright, now less talking, more fucking."

"Couldn't have said it better."


	2. Chapter 2

"Miri, hurry up, we have to go." Vanessa yelled.

"I'm coming, goddamn it." Miranda snapped, finishing up with her shoes. She walked forward, heels clicking with each step.

"I just don't want the council yelling at me. I've had enough of that. And I'd like to retain my Spectre status, which means not shooting them tonight." Vanessa sighed as they walked out of the Normandy, each step in sync.

"Wouldn't want that, now would we?" Miranda replied, with a slight smile. Vanessa gave her a peck on the cheek as they walked out onto the docking bay.

"Skycar?" she asked.

"Yes." Miranda agreed.

"Hey, skycar! Over here!"Vanessa called and one landed. She ushered Miranda into the open car, closing the door behind her.

-x-x-x-

"Hello councilor." Vanessa greeted Anderson, pulling out a seat for Miranda before taking one across from her.

"Hello commander." he replied.

"I see you brought one of your crew with you, Shepard." Udina commented. "I thought you were told not to bring crew, or did councilor Anderson forget to tell you that."

"This would be my girlfriend, Udina," Shepard replied pointedly, before turning towards Anderson.

"How have you been?"

"Good. Yourself?" he answered.

"I'm doing well." she replied then gave a small wink to Miranda.

"This is… unusual, even for your species." the Turian councillor muttered. Vanessa scowled over at him, her brown eyes slits. Miranda gave her a "don't do anything too rash or stupid'" look, but with a small smirk that promised her something after the dinner. Vanessa blinked, and then turned to her food. She picked up her glass of wine and took a sip. She'd be drunk by the time this was over.

"So, how went your mission, commander?" Anderson asked, trying to make conversation.

"Zero casualties, and I was finally able to cut ties with Cerberus. Plus, I have an information source I can actually trust when the Reapers arrive," she replied, before taking a bit out of her meal.

"Good to hear." Anderson said.

"So you're still persisting with your theory of the Reapers, commander," the Asari councillor interjected.

"They are coming. But let's drop the topic for now." Vanessa managed, biting her tongue and drinking more wine. Her vision wavered; it only took a little for her to get drunk. She shook her head slightly. As long as it was over soon, she'd be fine.

-x-x-x-

"Well, it was an honor being here." Vanessa lied as she got up from her chair.

"Yes." Miranda agreed, doing the same.

"It was nice of you to come, commander. Have a good night." Anderson wished. Vanessa and Miranda walked out of the room, hands locked together. As soon as they were at a transport terminal, Vanessa stopped. Miranda turned to face her.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"Yes, they just annoy the fucking hell out of me." Vanessa answered. Miranda leaned against the wall and their hands pulled apart.

"I know. They don't believe a single word you say, most others don't either, but your crew does. Don't worry, when the Reapers show up, we'll be ready, Vanessa." Miranda assured her. Vanessa stepped closer and looked at her girlfriend.

"Yes, I know," she said, placing her lips on Miranda's. "Let's get back to the ship. I'm sure I still have a set of handcuffs from when I was a teenager."

"Oh? Dirty thoughts, Vanessa." Miranda laughed.

"Well, do you expect anything else from me, Miri?" she scolded with a smirk.

"No, I don't."

-x-x-x-

"This is the most fun I've ever had fucking." Miranda declared.

"Really? That's a good thing then, Miri. I mean, wouldn't want anything bad for you, unless it's part of our game." Vanessa replied, a slight laugh in her tone. Their bare bodies were pressed together, hair strewn all over and tangled in the others. Vanessa had her legs intertwined with Miranda's and their hips were thrust together.

"Why yes it is. But your right, not unless it's part of our game." she agreed in a soft voice. Vanessa felt her press on her hip and bite her ear.

"Goddamn it, you know my pressure points." she whispered.

"I did spend two years putting you back together again." Miranda pointed out through her teeth. Vanessa moved her head to lick Miranda's breasts.

"True." she managed through licks. Then she kissed up Miranda's neck.

"You naughty girl, you." Miranda scolded her. Vanessa looked at her.

"Miri, you know you can be no better." she said.

Vanessa continued to lick and kiss Miranda, and the woman just moaned with a few nips back. The commander kept pressing her body to Miranda's, knowing exactly what her girlfriend liked. She ground her hips and thighs into her XO's, then pressed her lips to Miranda's neck.

She put a hand on Miranda's lower back and ass, then moved her head to slowly and gently lick her breasts again. When she pressed harder to Miranda, the woman let out a sharp gasp.

"Damn it, Vanessa." she panted.

"Tired already?" she teased. "Well, you can sleep in my cabin again tonight."

"Alright. Just, let me get dressed. That food at dinner was horrible, worse then Gardener's." Miranda sighed. "Why don't we go get something to eat?"

"Right, sounds good." Vanessa agreed, getting up. Miranda pushed herself to her feet and started putting her panties and bra back on.

"You know, I just thought of something. Right after the crew was taken, before we met in the engine room, I talked to my mom. She was worried about me. I think I'll call her later." Vanessa asked. "Miri, would you like to meet my mom?" she added, slipping a shirt on. Miranda zipped up her uniform.

"If you want me to, commander." she replied, putting on her boots. "I don't mind, from what I read about her she's quite the woman."

"Oh? Are you saying she's better then me?" Vanessa teased.

"I couldn't say that. You've done much more then her, and I still know more about you." Miranda told her.

"Okay, maybe you should. She told me that she's got some leave time saved up. We could give the crew some time off to meet with her, and then have a bit of fun." the commander replied.

"Leave sounds good, the crew deserve it."

"Fine, it's settled. Soon, you meet my mom and the crew get leave." she concluded.

"Agreed." Miranda said, walking over to the door. Vanessa joined her and they left the cabin.


	3. Chapter 3

"Miranda, hello." Vanessa greeted, he XO and lover stepping into the cabin.

"When is you mother coming over, Vanessa?" she replied.

"Around seventeen hundred." Vanessa shrugged, getting from her seat and setting the datapad on the table. "I have an idea of what we can do until she comes, if your interested." the commander added, smirking. Miranda arched one of her eye brows and Vanessa moved her hands and unzipped the uniform kissing up her neck.

The two were on the bed in seconds.

Vanessa's fingers found themselves to the hem of the clothing and she slowly took it off enjoying the sight of her lover. She kissed Miranda's neck gently, sucking softly on it as Miranda pressed her body closer.

Miranda moved to kiss Vanessa's mouth, nibbling on her bottom lip and Vanessa's hands began to explore her body, making their way to Miranda's bra and unhook it, starring into the biotic's blue-gray eyes with a soft moan.

Miranda moved again and kissed her neck, making her way towards the lips, hands running over her commander's body, another soft moan.

Vanessa pulled her close and kissed her again, only pulling away when she was breathless.

"Such a good kisser," she purred softly. "And so beautiful." she added and Miranda moved her face away, still looking at Vanessa, slightly smiling.

"You are as well." Miranda agreed.

Shepard dropped and her lips touch Miranda's breasts, and she began to suck and nibble slightly as Miranda groaned in pleasure and begged for more.

Vanessa licked her teasingly and begin to lap her nipple and nibbled again then and then begin suck hard.

Miranda managed run a hand through Shepard's soft, silky hair. Vanessa slowly circled her with a finger then pulled closer and began to suck on her other nipple and slowly started leaving trails of kisses back to her mouth kissing her hard again before she began to trail to Miranda's stomach

Miranda moaned a little more. Vanessa got to the pants line of Miranda's uniform and and moaned slightly smiling at her.

"Ready?" she asked.

"Oh yes..." Miranda managed.

Vanessa undid her pants and slowly slid them off leaving Miranda in her panties her lips found their way back to Miranda's hips and she tugged on her panties with her own teeth, sliding them down inch by inch, until there at Miranda's feet and Vanessa left staring at her smiling with anticipation

Miranda smirked and moved freely like water, trying to move and trail a few kisses on Vanessa's soft skin, then began to undo her pants.

Vanessa smiled and didn't move, just letting her. Miranda tossed the pants aside and move onto the panties, in seconds both are on the floor in a pile.

Shepard kissed Miranda again hard and then her hands slid down the XO's body, wondering everywhere until they rested on Miranda's hips as she lay her down and kiss her inner thigh licking slightly.

Miranda ran a hand through the commander's hair and moan, her eyes begging for more. Vanessa spread Miranda's legs and dipped her head breathing on her hard, teasing a little, before she began lick Miranda.

"Mmmmm..." Miranda groaned.

Vanessa begin to lick her clit gently and then harder as she slowly started to finger her.

"How does that feel" she asked, breathless. Another noise of pleasure escaped Miranda's lips.

"Better then anything I could have dreamed." she replied.

Vanessa held Miranda's hips as she began licking her harder, tongue slowly sliding in as deep as it could go and then back out

"Ah!" Miranda managed, closing her eyes and leaning her head back.

"Oh baby your so tight," Vanessa says through closed lips and she stuck to fingers in slowly but hard and pull them back and put them in her mouth tasting them before she pushed them in farther and harder.

Miranda moaned and groaned in pleasure.

"Love...it..." she said breathlessly, wanting more.

"May I bring in some toys?" Vanessa questioned with a wink.

"Yes, please do." Miranda agreed.

Vanessa fumbled near her bed to pull out a strap on, and slowly moves back to Miranda.

"Mm baby how about you help me put this on and then I really blow your mind?" Vanessa asked teasingly.

"Of course..." Miranda agreed.

While Miranda helped her put it on, Vanessa sucked and nibbled on Miranda's neck, so turned on by the biotic, she could hardly contain herself.

Once it was on, Vanessa laid Miranda back down and brought its tip close to her and just slightly pushing in and then pulling back out, wanting to make Miranda beg for it. Miranda pout out her bottom lip and gave slight puppy eyes as she begged.

Vanessa immediately gave in, moving close to Miranda and slowly pushing in deep and hard, moaning as she watched Miranda expressions, pleasure pulsed through the woman's features, through her whole body as things continued.

Vanessa began pushing in and then pulling back out, picking up speed she began penetrating Miranda hard and fast, but deep. Miranda let out another moan, loving it even more.

Vanessa's gaze never left Miranda' face, as she turned on the vibrate to medium.Y et another groan from Miranda.

Vanessa dropped her head to suck on Miranda's nipple, as she continued to penetrate deeper. Miranda ran a finger over your back, trailing down Vanessa's spine.

The commander let out a moan as she continued.

"Harder?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes," Miranda groaned, blinking slowly.

Vanessa began to go as hard as she could, turning the vibrate to high. She looked at Miranda's sexy blue and gray eyes and Miranda looked back at her brown eyes.

Y.

Vanessa wanted to give more pleasure to Miranda then her XO could handle.

Shepard kissed her lover again, hard, desperate. Miranda pressed her lips to her commander's.

Vanessa continued to push into Miranda as deep as she could go, picking up speed as she pulled closer to her lover, a soft moan escaped her lips.

The commander's hand reached under and began to rub Miranda's clit, the vibration running through them both by now. She let out a soft moan that turned into a loud moan

Miranda moved her hands and ran a finger over Shepard's shoulder lightly while taking the other and slipping it through her hair, groaning in pleasure as she did.

Vanessa reluctantly pulled out and dropped her head and begin lick Miranda again fast but gently.

"Commander," EDI's voice interrupted. "Your mother has arrived."

"Goddamn it!" Vanessa cursed, but gave Miranda another lick. Miranda purred a slight laugh.

"We can continue later, Vanessa." she assured.

"Help me get this thing off." Vanessa instructed. In seconds it was and it was gone. The two women sat up on the bed.

"Tell Mrs. Shepard that her daughter will be down soon," Miranda told the AI.

"Of course, Ms. Lawson." EDI said, disappearing.

"Get your ass in the shower, Vanessa." Miranda ordered. Vanessa rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"Only if you do, Miri, only if you do." she joker and made her way towards the bathroom, Miranda slowly fallowing her.


End file.
